


Tainted Angels

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Series: Random drabbles [5]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25192378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: He was just as Tainted as her but he hid it better
Relationships: A-Train/Popclaw | Charlotte
Series: Random drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678183
Kudos: 3





	Tainted Angels

She went from hero to sinner, cherished to pitied and disappointing. A-Train was just as bad as her, but the world saw him as a saint. A fast angel and a winner. 

He hid his demons better; she didn't and fell from grace. Popclaw wasn't bitter about it. She loved him, happy that he wasn't an outcast like her. 

But she couldn't lie it hurt that his reputation was worth more to him than her; especially when he was just as bad as her. He treated their relationship like it was a crime he had to hide from the world.

She tried to hide the hurt. Popclaw did that with little success. A-Train chose to ignore her pain because it easier, or maybe he was trying to make it easier for her. She didn't know.


End file.
